Alicante Academy
by Raola
Summary: Clary and Jace get an offer to go to Idris, to the Shadowhunter school: Alicante Academy. Everything seems great to Clary, but its not long till the cracks start to show
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. Um, it's safe to say i'm really quite a very unexperienced fanfic writer, this is my first post on , and I've never written anything to do with Mortal instruments before :p I hope I haven't started the story off too slow, but i encourage people to read, and i hope you like it :p**

"Sweetie, I'll miss you so much" sobbed Jocelyn Fray, giving her daughter a crushing hug.

"I'll miss you too mom" said Clary "but it won't be long."

Jocelyn wiped her eyes on a tissue passed to her by Luke "You're venturing into everything I tried my hardest to keep you out of Clary, I know you're special, I know you've got a gift, but that doesn't mean you should feel pressured into going."

"I'm not mom, this is who I am. I want to go to Idris. I want to be a shadowhunter, and I want to master runes." She stepped towards Luke to give him a hug.

"You'll be excellent" he assured her.

"Thanks Luke" she said with a little smile.

Jace came towards her "You ready?" he asked. They were all standing in the institute garden, waiting for Mangus to open a portal.

Clary nodded. She was aware she was leaving almost everyone she loved behind her, Simon, her Mom and Luke, Isabelle, Alec, Maia, her new life and her old, and going to the place, to the people, who so recently betrayed all of them. But this was a new clave, and a new chance. She and Jace had been invited to Idris, to be trained by the best Shadowhunters, to go the Alicante Academy.

Admittedly, Jace didn't need any more training, but he wanted to go with Clary, and the clave were interested in him, he showed u_nparalleled promise_ they said. However there was something else, another reason that he hadn't told anybody. Jace had spent the first ten years of his life in Idris, Idris was where his father lived, his real father, and his fake father, he didn't know who he was any more. Going to Idris for a while, it might be easier for him to realise who Jace was too. To rediscover himself. He cringed with how cheesy that sounded.

"You OK?" Alec asked him.

"Yeah" said Jace, grinning "you missing me already?"

"You wish" muttered Alec.

"Time to go" said Mangus, opening up a portal.

Clary and Jace held hands."Well guy's it's been fun" said Jace with a casual shrug.

"We'll be back in no time" said Clary, and then, Jace stepped backwards into the portal pulling Clary with him.

_Alicante, Idris._


	2. Chapter 2

Tall glass buildings- reaching to the sky- towered over them. They were in, what looked to Clary, like an alley, but it was clean, and there was a little sign saying welcome to Idris. In front of them were two people, standing and smiling, and decked in shadow hunter gear.

"Jace Wayland" one of them said.

"It's Lightwood" corrected Jace.

"Clary Morganstern?" Asked the other.

"Err, it's Clary Fray actually," said Clary nervously.

"Right" said one of them, looking a bit confused. "Well, follow us then."

They were both men, and both looked around 30s or 40s. Clary had never seen a really old shadowhunter, _I guess they all die young_ she thought with a gulp.

The men lead them through the city, much of it still showed signs of the fire, and the fight, but some areas had been rebuilt, and people still went around their daily business. Some recognised Clary as she walked past, with whispers of _"she was that girl, the girl with the runes, valentines daughter."_ But they mostly passed through unnoticed.

They were lead to stone steps, where they stopped in front of.  
>Jace surveyed the building in front of him "It'll do" he said with a smirk.<p>

The steps lead to a huge building, made of a mix of stone and glass. Students, with marks running up and down their arms were streaming in and out. After a second Clary realised it was a church.  
>"There was some damage to it, after the re-writing of the conclave, and the fire, but we fixed it up" explained one of the men "so this is The Academy."<p>

Clary never had to share a room before, being an only child meant her own room, and no one to take your toys and break them. In her new room, there were four beds. Bunk beds: shock horror. Bags and belongings were scattered around all of them, except for one of the bottom bunks, which she guessed was hers. She put her bag down on the bed hesitantly. The room itself reminded her of one of the many rooms in the institute. Abruptly, the room's door flew open, and a girl walked in.

She doesn't look like a shadowhunter, Clary thought. She was thin, and quite tall. She had very long brown hair with fell down her back in waves, but the most noticeable thing was the scar that ran down her left cheek.

"Hi there" she said "you're Clary right?"

"Yes, and you are..."

"Alondra" said the girl "It's nice to meet you, I'm going to be training with you. They match you with people of your own ability, and I'm a total beginner, so I'm guessing you are too."

"Yeah, that's right" said Clary, thinking about the crap that she'd gone through in the past few months, far from a beginners gig. "I am."

Alondra stood there by the door for a moment, as if unsure what to say.

"Have you seen our instructor yet? He's totally hot." she said, then she quickly put a hand to cover mouth, as if mortified of what she had said.

"No, I haven't" said Clary, though imagining he wasn't a patch on Jace.

"And I'd be careful of the girl with that bunk" said Alondra, pointing to one of the beds "I accidentally knocked over this pile of papers on her desk, and she got really angry. She's like, really good though, I've seen her fight this demon once. She was amazing."

"Right" said Clary.

Alondra sat down on the bunk opposite Clary, taking off her jacket. Clary noticed that there was a knife hidden in her Jackets sleeve. "This is my bed" she smiled. "I haven't been here very long, but now they've found someone I can train with- you, I can start. I've been waiting a long time to train, and seriously, this school is badass. Which reminds me, we have somewhere to be."


	3. Chapter 3

**A quick hello and thankyou to anybody who's read up until this point, which i'm guessing is not many**,** but its**  
><strong>apreciated all the more :) If you want to review, that would be lovely, and I'll stop hassleing you now ;)<strong>

"You sure this is it?" asked Clary, eyeing the door.

"Yeah" said Alondra, "yeah, definitely. First lesson, hall 7."

Clary pushed it open and stepped inside, followed by Alondra.

The room was dark, an had an eerie blue atmosphere. There was a figure, sitting down on a bench at the side. The two girls walked over to him shyly. He looked up as they approached, his eyes a cold silver colour. Ironically, following that there was an icy silence.

"Hello" he said "Clary Flay, Alondra Eyesman." He nodded.

Clary was unsure what to do, so she just stood there. His hair was white, but he looked young, early twenties she guessed.

"Here" he said, offering her and Alondra a mint

"Thanks" said Alondra, picking one out.

"Err, no thanks" said Clary, she didn't like them.

Silence, then he stood up.

"Alondra, you failed test one. I mean, weren't you taught when you were a baby not to take food from strangers." He ran a hand through his hair "dear God, you don't know anything. Complete amateurs. Why, why, did the clave have to give me this job. "

"You're not a stranger" said Alondra "You're our instructor..."

He stared at her frostily "That doesn't mean I'm not trying to kill you."

Alondra gulped.

"Thankfully I'm not." He added._ Friendl_y, thought clary.

"That wasn't a very accurate test" she said "You offered her a mint for God's sake."

He looked at her "Sorry, have you studied for ten years with the clave, do you want to do my job?"

"That's not what I'm saying-" she argued back, but he interrupted her.

"Oh, but it's little miss clave saviour, little miss good-at-runes, little miss save the day. Don't think you know anything because you don't. Whatever you achieved you have obviously fluked. You've actually just made me so angry, I can't even be bothered to teach you today." He turned to leave, and strolled towards the door.  
>"We'll start tomorrow, 6am, call me Fryser." he called back before he walked out the room.<p>

Clary narrowed her eyes, appalled by her new tutor. He seemed like hell. Teachers weren't even allowed to do that, this was going to be nothing like her old school.

"He is_ rude_." she said.

Alondra swayed a little "_He_ is beautiful."

The two girls exited out of the same door, a minute later.

"Alondra." Said a girl, waiting outside the door. She looked like a proper shadow hunter, thought Clary. She was wearing a baggy black vest top, jeans, and boots. Her thick black hair was cut jaggedly at her jaw, and she stared at them through a thick fringe. Runes danced up her arms, and even her neck. For a second she reminded Clary of Alec.

"Alondra" she repeated "Let's go."

"Bye Clary, it was nice to meet you, I'll see you later" said Alondra briefly, before walking away with the girl, leaving Clary alone in the corridor. She stood there for a minute. What the hell was she supposed to do now?

Everything was going pretty badly. She didn't know where she was, she was sharing a room, her instructor was plain evil, and for the first time, she missed New York. _Jace,_ she thought, _I wonder how it's going for you._


End file.
